Locked in Love
by Whitehorse102
Summary: My submission for zenyukiweek2017! The prompt was Memories: so I wrote this little ditty! It was an idea sitting in my google docs for at least a year now and now it has finally seen the light! I hope you enjoy!


**This was originally only going to be on my tumblr for today. Zenyukiweek2017, Day 2! The category was Memories. But tumblr is being literally the most annoying thing in the world rn and it won't let me post it. So here it is instead, I hope you enjoy and remember, review!**

* * *

 _The night was a ball, and it was full of merriment and joy. The snow had just fallen, lights danced across the sky and some had even fallen to the ground. They glowed like fallen angels. When Shirayuki and Zen entered there room, both slightly tipsy and slightly turned on, their fancy clothing gently pulled in some of the magic in the the air. Shirayuki hummed a tune while Zen gently danced with her standing on his shoes. Then Shirayuki's fingers found his sides and began moving wildly, and a massive tickle fight ensued. Ending only when both ended up on the mattress, mostly naked and still coming down from their highs, Shirayuki whispered; "It reminds me of when we first shared a bed."_

" _That night was magical. I especially liked it when you bit-"_

" _Zen!" Shirayuki gasped and blushed, still reeling from tonight's adventure. "I meant just sleeping, you dork."_

" _Oh, that was nice too."_

 _Shirayuki scoffed but settled into his side as he pulled the blankets over their shoulders. She closed her eyes and remembered..._

* * *

Zen and Shirayuki burst through the doorway. Both gasping for air, they each grasped a door before they could smack back into the walls. They shoved them closed again, slowing down to make sure the doors didn't slam loudly. Once the doors were set, they each leaned against them, trying to catch their breaths and see if they had been followed.

Shirayuki looked around the room they had blindly bolted into. To her surprise, it was a bedroom. It looked alot like hers, only it was very void of any personal touches. "Zen." She whispered, still gasping. "Where are we?"

Zen turned, his white hair scrunching between the door and the pressure of his head. His blue eyes scanned the room. "Oh." He sighed, chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply, keeping his voice low. "It's one of the old bedrooms. I think it's more of a guest room."

Shirayuki opened her mouth to respond, but just then they heard the stomp of a guard's boots. "Highness!" The guard shouted, his voice echoing through the nearly empty hallway.

Shirayuki and Zen exchanged wide eyed looks and froze. Zen flicked his eyes to a small wicker chair in the corner of the room. It was out of the way of the large window overtaking one wall, and there was room behind it. It was so drenched in shadows, it would be the perfect hiding place.

Shirayuki nodded and gently lifted her weight off the door. She crept as quietly as she could to the chair. Zen followed. They scooted down next to each other behind the chair, sides touching as they held their breaths.

And they were right too.

The guard opened the door, sending in a shaft of orange light from the hallway. The guard looked around. "Your Highness?"

"Are they in there?" The other guard asked.

The guard inside sighed. "No, I don't think so."

"Maybe they kept going."

The guard cursed. "Why is the Prince so determined to stay with that girl? What's so special about her anyways, besides her hair?"

The guard in the hallway laughed as Zen stiffened. "I don't know, man."

The guard sighed and stepped out. The ray of light shortened, and as it did, the couple heard the guards say: "Why is this even unlocked? I thought you locked it earlier."

"I'll lock it now."

The door slammed shut, and with it was a very distinctive click.

The guard's footsteps thumped away, and the couple waited until they're shouts were long gone.

Zen sighed. He turned and wordlessly wrapped his arms around Shirayuki. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder.

Shirayuki let out a little laugh and blushed. "Zen?"

"You're amazing. I stay with you because no one else in the world brings me as much joy as you do. I love you. Please don't let what they say ever change that." Zen whispered.

Shirayuki's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, Zen." She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "You know I don't care what they say. You bring me even more joy than I can say, it's the same for me. I won't let their words decide whether or not I stay by your side."

Zen squeezed her tighter for a moment. "That's good to hear." He let her go and met her eyes for a moment, before slipping his arms free from around her. He started to stand. "If I'm not mistaken, however, we have just been locked in."

Shirayuki jumped, remembering the sound of the lock. "Oh no." She stood as well. Both made their way to the door.

Zen grasped the handle and gently pushed, than pulled. The door stayed stubbornly shut. Zen let out a long sigh. "I'm reluctant to call out after making such a fuss to avoid them, I have to admit."

Shirayuki nodded in agreement. She looked around the dark room. There was one other door she was almost sure was a closet. Nonetheless, she moved over to it. The carpet scrunched underneath her boots soundlessly. Shirayuki twisted the handle. As she expected, there was only an empty dark room. She looked up for a hatch into an stock, but there was only a plain roof. With a sigh, she backed out of the closet and closed the door again. She pressed her back into the wood.

Zen had his hand in his white hair as he thought. Shirayuki found herself eyeing her royal boyfriend of six years, mostly around his face features and hair. The moonlight made it glow brilliantly, his ring glinting in the mess of white. She was suddenly overcome with an urge to run her fingers through it herself. "What do we do now?" She asked, trying to focus.

Zen faced her, his blue eyes simply dazzling in the light. "Well, I could swallow my pride and shout out for help."

Shirayuki pouted. She stood off the door and went to the balcony. Outside, the moon shone brightly over the castle. She carefully opened the glass doors. A blast of cool night wind hit her in the face, ruffling her hair and nipping at her ears. She shivered and stepped outside. She scanned around. Zen and her had managed to move pretty far through the castle on their little escapade. They faced the main bulk of the castle to their left, the wall was pretty close. Shirayuki noticed a knight standing watch with his back turned to them, but if he turned around he could very easily see the two.

Shirayuki backed away from the balcony and closed the doors. "It's at least four stories down and there's a wall guard right there." She murmured to Zen, pointing to the guard's armor glinting off the moonlight.

Zen let out a breath. "Alright, I guess the game's over. I'll call out." He opened his mouth but Shirayuki rushed over and put her hand over his mouth.

Zen blinked and looked down at her, making no move to remove her hand.

Shirayuki blushed and avoided his gaze. "Let's just...stay here a while. Maybe someone will come later."

Zen blinked, then blushed and nodded. Shirayuki took her hand away and he grabbed it, twining his fingers with hers as he looked around. "I need to make it a rule that every room have a clock installed. Don't suppose you know what time it is?"

"Not a clue." Shirayuki felt a yawn tug on her mouth. "But it's fine." She tugged Zen over to the bed. She pulled off her shoes and hopped onto the mattress. Like all the beds in the castle, it bounced underneath her. Playfully, she stood and began to jump up and down.

Zen laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Bouncing on the bed!" She responded with a grin, spinning in mid air.

"Well, move over!" Zen chuckled as he climbed on the bed with her. The two laughed and giggled as they would slip and fall back on their backs or try spinning in mid air. Zen's royal cape kept hitting Shirayuki if he spun, so he removed it and it fluttered to the ground. Shirayuki felt lighter with joy.

Eventually the two tired enough to sit down, but not enough to then pick up the pillows and have a pillow fight of the ages. It moved from the bed to the entire room, and with one fatal hit Zen accidentally pulled it open and feathers flew everywhere. Shirayuki laughed and spun in the mess of the soft down. The moonlight turned them silver and they made shadows on the floor.

Zen reached over and joined her in one of her spins, and they danced until the last feather had fallen. Then they fell back onto the mattress again. Now lacking one pillow, when Zen pulled himself up to the top of the bed they had to share it. Shirayuki stared into Zen's eyes and smiled. Both slowly caught their breaths again.

"We've trashed this room, Zen." Shirayuki said.

"True, but I'm the Prince. It's technically _my_ room." Zen then sighed and rolled on his back. "We'll clean it up later."

Shirayuki felt a small thrill run from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. She moved forward and plastered herself agaisnt Zen's side. When he didn't react, she pulled her head up to rest on his chest. She snaked her arm over him to grab his hand, and play with his fingers.

His other arm circled around her after a moment.

"I love you, Zen." Shirayuki said.

"I love you, too." Zen responded. He kissed her hand and held her close.

Soon, the warm air, and the comfortable feeling of Zen holding her lulled Shirayuki into a deep slumber.

The next morning, when she woke, three guards, Lord Haruka, and the Prince's aids were all staring down at them. Obi was laughing quietly, Kiki had a small smile she was trying hard to bite back. Mitsuhide had his head in his hand. Haruka looked made.

Right there on the bed, still waking themselves up, Zen and Shirayuki got the lecturing of a lifetime. "WHEREHAVEYOUBEENIHAVEBEENLOOKINGEVERYWHERETHECASTLEISINARUCKUSPEOPLETHOUGHTYOUWEREKIDNAPPEDYOURHIGHNESSICANNOTBELIEVE…"

* * *

 _Now, Shirayuki giggled and curled into Zen's side. He was already softly snoring, but his arm was around her shoulders and his hand resting on hers on his stomach. She went to sleep soundly, knowing when she woke, there would be no lecture waiting for her._


End file.
